


The Dame & The Deku

by Merc_for_hire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merc_for_hire/pseuds/Merc_for_hire





	1. Prolouge

"You really can't be serious." Sawada Tsunayoshi, more often adressed as Tsuna, spoke in an enraged voice.

Before him was a small man, cursed with a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck. He was no more than 3 and wore a crisp black suit with a bright yellow dress shirt underneath to match the pacifier. The hat on his head had an orange stripe going around. But most would usually have their attention drawn to the small green chameleon that rested on his hat. It's large orange eyes and small body made it seem like it was out of this world.

"But I'm very serious, Dame-Tsuna." The three year old snickered, sipping the cup of piping hot coffee in his hands before looking at Tsuna with large onyx eyes. "Your mother and I have signed you up for a very interesting exchange program."

"But Reborn! I already told you! I don't want to stay with Dino for a month in Italy! I don't want to be a mafia bo--" Before Tsuna could even finish his sentence his chocolate brown eyes widened as Reborn lifted his hand.

The small chameleon walked to his hand and moved his tail between his fingers, just before he was enveloped in a bright light. Reborn held the small chameleon, who had turned into a raiper, under Tsuna's chin. Tsuna stiffened, looking down at the smirking baby.

His eyes were hardly visible due to the rim of his hat, but Tsuna could just imagine that mischevious glint that he was so use to seeing. The smirk he wore whenever he was planning something was very present.

"Yuuhei." Reborn looked up at the teen as his chameleon turned from a rapier and back to his base form. "You're going to be staying at a place by the name of Yuuhei. Not alone, but with the others as well." Reborn placed his little chameleon back on his hat.

Tsuna let out a sigh, letting his arms become limp at his sides as he lowered his head.

"I don't really have a say in the matter do I?" Tsuna knew the answer, yet he still felt the need to ask.

"Nope. Afterall, this is going to be good training for you as a mafia boss." Reborn stood and jumped down from Tsuna's bed, leaving the empty coffee cup there as he walked to the door. "Adaptablity is a very important quality. Learn to go with or try to get out of any situation. As long as you have your guardians you'll be fine." Reborn pushed open the door to his room and glanced back at him from over his shoulder. "Get packing, a few limos will be showing up tomorrow morning for you and the others so we can head to the school." With that, Reborn walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Tsuna looked to his messy room before walking to the door and closing it. He rested his back against the door and slowly leaned his head back so he was looking up at the white ceiling. This wasn't going to be fun. Different people to deal with, a different school for an undetermined amount of time, in a school so prestigious only two people from his class in middle school last year got in. And he's getting in based off of his so called "tutor" pulling a few strings for this "exchange program".

"For all I know, he could've killed a student and I'm just taking their place because they have to fill it." Tsuna mumbled, lifting his left hand up and looking to the ring on his middle finger. The blue gem in the very center with 6 gems surrounding it on the sides. And then to the one of his lion, Natsu. This was insane. Just insane.

"I wish you could give me advice, Primo. I would ask Nono, but he..." Tsuna trailed off and slid down the wall until he was sitting. He sat there for a while before letting out a sigh of defeat. "I guess, if I'm packing I might as well clean up a little." The young brunette stood and walked over to his bed and began making it after taking anything that needed to be washed off.

Reborn said the others would be going as well. That means, some convincing of the parents or participants, were needed. Hibari would join in a heartbeat, if he was told there would be incredibly strong people there. Ryohei would go as long as he could find amazing people who could put up a good fist fight. Chrome would go to simply please the family. Gokudera and Yamamoto would go to simply stay with Tsuna. And Lambo, the 5 year old who hardly listens would be forced to go because of all the guardians going. But that begs the question, would Reborn stay with him while he's there?

 

"Good morning class." A very tired voice said as a man, jet black hair with dark eyes spoke in a low tone, walking up to the podium and placing the folder in his hands there.

"Good morning Aizawa-sensei." The class spoke in a rhythm as they said his name.

"We have some announcements before classes start as usual." Aizawa opened the folder and skimmed through it. "First announcement, you should all be getting your hero outfits soon. Secondly, it may only be the first few days of school, but there's a new student who will be enrolled in this class for the year as part of an exchange program principal Nedzu had agreed to." Aizawa looked up and scratched his chin.

"Along with him there will be 6 others. Unlike the one being placed in this class, they'll all be in class 1-V. The only class with 12 students in the hero course. And that's all for the announcements today." Aizawa lifted the folder, closing it in his hand.

"6 other transfer students besides the one in our class?" Ochako questioned, thinking it would be too late to get in. But then again, there was also the written reccomendation in order to get in.

That's how Todoroki and Momo had gotten in. So it's possible all 7 of them were of high caliber. That means they must have incredibly strong quirks.

"7 students coming to this school. That means all of them are pretty powerful if they get to start late right? I wonder what kinds of quirks they have. Maybe emitter, or even a mutation. Possibly even a transformation. If there's seven of them and they're all coming here together that must mean they're a team correct? But what if they don't know each other and this could be the first time they're meeting?" Everyone looked to Izuku who was muttering as he wrote down notes about the possible students. 

Aizawa stared at Izuku before walking over to him and placing his hand on the desk.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked up at Aizawa. "Stop that."

Izuku looked at him a little confused before he thought for a second. "Oh," his face turned a bright red. "I started mumbling again didn't I? I'm sorry Aizawa-sensei." He said, closing the notebook and sliding it into his bag.

Aizawa and the students continued the conversation about this new student. He tried not to give away too much about the young boy. Five minutes went by with their conversation and it was time for him to leave.

He waved goodbye to the students, who he would see later and slid the door to the class open.

Izuku couldn't help but think about it. He was happy. A new student, probably someone who was incredibly strong and had a great quirk if they were going to be taken in a week into school. He just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 1

A groan of satisfaction left the raven haired male as his dark brown eyes stared up at the large building. He laughed, looking over to his chocolate haired friend.

"Tsuna!" He called, to the boy, smiling happily as he jogged up to him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna staggered a bit as he felt the sudden weight of another male, much taller than him, on him. Tsuna smiled a bit, looking at his friend.

"This is kind of awesome don't you think? Maybe while we're here, we can get other people to join the mafia game!" He laughed lightly, looking to the school.

"You're an idiot!" Hissed the green eyed male with short grey locks. "How many times do we have to tell you? It's not a game!" He held up his fists glaring at him.

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit Gokudera." Yamamoto called.

"This school is so big! Maybe some extreme people to here!" Yelled the white haired male with taped hands.

"Bossu." A girl, eye patch over her left eye and short purple hair walked up to him, holding her black bag.

"Ah, Chrome-san!" Tsuna looked to her, pushing his shoulder back so his friend's hand was off his shoulder. "What is it?" He stood infront of the girl, shifting his weight a bit on either foot.

"How long are we going to be staying here?" She asked, causing all of the others to look over at Tsuna, clearly wanting to hear an answer.

"I...." Tsuna thought for a moment before realizing what Reborn had told him earlier. "A year. We're staying here a year." He looked up to his guardians.

"Well, as long as I'm with you 10th, I think everything is going to be fine." The Gokudera replied.

"The great Lambo-san has arrived!" A small 5 year old, cow print pajamas and two yellow horns, jumped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He let out a cackle and ran past Gokudera.

"Stupid cow! Get back here!" He chased after him and managed to grab him by his tail.

The school they stood infront of, the fabled Yuuhei academy. So prestigious and with such a low acceptance rate. How did Reborn manage to convince the principal that he could go here? And for a year at that.

"So, you're the group of kids that Eraser and I are suppose to be showing around?"

"A bird man!" Lambo laughed, pointing at the blond.

A man cloaked in all leather and some speaker like thing around his neck. His hair was styled upwards and looked like a cockatoo. White framed sunglasses with orange lenses hiding his eyes. It was hard to see what color they were because of his lenses but it didn't seem like it mattered. He was smiling, kind of? It was a half smile and his gloved hands were in his small pockets.

The man beside him however wore all black. His clothes contrasted what the blond was wearing. All baggy and loose. It all was somewhat bigger than him as well as kind of ripped and restitched. His long black locks reached down to his shoulders and it covered his left eye. Tsuna could see Chrome shift in discomfort while in the presence of this man.

"Who are you two suppose to be?" Gokudera asked.

"Woah!" The loud one stepped forward, lips curling into a smirk. "It looks like we've got one with a temper!" He chuckled before looking to the rest. "You can call me Present Mic. I'll be," he paused and looked to Tsuna before pointing straight at him. "Your English teacher. And the hobo behind me," Mic pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Is Aizawa. He's going to be your homeroom teacher. The rest of you will be put in a different class with a different homeroom teacher." Mic said, noticing the small amount of disappointment on their faces.

"You all have your outfits designs correct?" Aizawa said, walking up to Tsuna.

He walked in a bit of a sluggish manner. Not many worries about him. Tsuna glanced to his two friends at his sides, trying to get an answer. The boy beside him let out a sigh and walked to the limo. Out of a large burgundy suitcase, he pulled out a black folder. It was sealed and handed to Aizawa.

"Here. Be careful with them. I stayed until 3 last night making those." Gokudera glared at the man, he felt proud of his drawings and wanted to be sure that they would be used and not harmed.

Aizawa looked to the folder and then handed it off to Mic.

"You take care of that, I'll show them to their dorms." Aizawa mumbled.

The kids all looked at each other for a moment, a bit confused as Mic walked into the school, looking through the papers.

"Alright, introduce yourselves. I don't know your names." This statement caused the kids to look at him even more confused.

He should have all their information right?

"Oh, all but you." Aizawa pointed to Tsuna. "I know who you are."

"I guess I'll go first then! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you!" The raven haired boy said, letting out a light laugh in the end.

"Gokudera Hayato." The grey haired one said.

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" Yelled the white haired one excitedly.

"Chrome Dokuro..." Mumbled the only girl.

"I am the great Lambo!" Yelled the cow boy that Gokudera was still holding.

The door to the last limo finally opened, showing a boy with bright cobalt blue eyes. His hair was short and black. He wore his old school uniform with a black jacket hanging off his shoulders. The air became thick with tension once his foot had touched the ground. His gaze slowly met with that of Tsuna's, all while the boy was starting to shake in his boots.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna's eyes widened.

The skylark actually came? What a surprise. The yellow feathered bird he had dubbed Hibird was resting on his head, picking at their feathers.

"You know Herbivore, you and the others woke me from my nap." Hibari held up one of his silver tonfa and glared at the brunette. "I'll bite you to death."

"W-wait! I swear it wasn't my fault!"

Tsuna let out a screech, falling back as the older male took a swing at him. Tsuna scrambled to his feet and sprinted behind Aizawa who stood there, absolutely annoyed. Hibari launched his fist forward, aimming to hit Aizawa in the jaw and incompacitate him. Yet everyone stared wide eyed and in shock seeing he had caught his punch with ease and then disarmed him.

"Weapons? On school grounds? You'll be under house arrest then. Someone who has as much strength as you shouldn't need to carry these." Aizawa looked at the tonfa in his hand.

"Omnivore, I want it back." He growled angrily at the older man.

"You don't want to challange my authority kid." Aizawa walked ahead of them.

All of them followed, after grabbing their stuff. Ryohei got Hibari's things as well. He had said it was good for weight training.

[BC] ~~~~~~

"Deku." Ochako walked to the green haired boys desk, a look of concern on her face.

He looked up at her, his bright green eyes meeting with her brown ones.

"Yeah?" He was in the middle of getting his things out at his desk.

"Aizawa-sensei is a little late don't you think?" Ochako asked, glancing away for a moment and then looking back at him.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is a pro hero afterall." Izuku glanced up and saw Iida walking to them out of the corner of his eye.

"This is a complete mess! Our annoucments were suppose to start 2 minutes ago! And Bakugou still won't get his feet off the desk!" Iida points to Katsuki, obviously very upset about order.

Katsuki paid him no mind and kept his feet on the desk. Yet he did glare at him, hearing his name being used. The class went silent when the door slid open and Aizawa walked in with a folder in hand as usual. All the students sat in their seats and turned to face their teacher.

"Good morning class. Today is the day we'll be introducing the new student." Aizawa stood behind the podium and placed the folder down.

He looked to the door and watched as the young brunette wore the school uniform. His tie done correctly and a pair of mittens on his hands. Each with the number 27 on the back. He stood infront of the class, face a bit red. This felt so awkward....

"Hell...hello there! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you all." He said shyly.

Everyone looked at him. He wasn't to anyone expectations.

"Hey!" Katsuki called, glaring at him. "What's your quirk?"

"My...my what?"


End file.
